Witchling Stories
by Diamond118
Summary: This collection of drabbles and stories include You're No Fun Anymore and Mirabelle's Adventure. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Witchling Stories**

By Diamond118

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Magical DoReMi or any other anime, but however, I do own some original characters._

**You're No Fun Anymore**

****

Part 1

* * *

Dorie and Reanne were in the magic shop with Patina and Lorelei when Mirabelle came rushing in.

"You guys, I've got an idea," she said. "Let's try to build a house in the sun and --"

Patina laughed jokingly. "You'd think we should build a house in the sun," the green blob replied to Mirabelle, "but you've been dreaming, kid!"

"You see, that's the point, but --"

"Lorelei and I will go to Lunaverse to get more spell drops for you three, and Dorie, you and the others will have to stay in the shop while we're gone. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Dorie said.

After Patina and Lorelei left, the witchlings started to talk about Mirabelle's idea.

"What? You're building a house in the sun, Mirabelle?" Dorie said. "You've got to be kidding."

"I agree with Dorie," Reanne said. "The sun is very hot and everything would either melt or burn up if you try to build it there."

"Well I guess you two are right," Mirabelle said, "but we have to think of something else."

So they thought about it. After almost an hour, Dorie, Mirabelle, and Reanne became bored.

"I can't think of anything, you guys," Dorie said.

"Me, too," Reanne said.

"Me, three," Mirabelle said.

Suddenly, the door to Lunaverse opened. It was Patina and Lorelei!

"Patina, did you get the spell drops you get for us?" Reanne said.

"We did," Patina said, "but we'll give them to you tomorrow when you'll get to wear the uniforms again."

"Looks like it's closing time, so you better hurry home," Lorelei said.

"We will," Dorie said as she and the other witchlings left. "So anyway, good-bye, Patina, Lorelei."

"Good-bye," Patina and Lorelei replied. Later, Dorie and her sister, Caitlyn, were in Dorie's room. Caitlyn was asking Dorie about the steak she ate for dinner. After Dorie told her that she wanted to eat it very quickly, Caitlyn laughed and went into her own room. Dorie realized that it was late, so she went to bed. The next morning, Dorie, who already had a headache,went downstairs to see her parents.

"Oh, good morning, Dorie," Mrs. Goodwyn said. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"What kind?"

"Well, we're having _rat bacon, rice corn pancakes, and scrambled turtle eggs_," Mr. Goodwyn said.

_"What? What's wrong with this picture?"_ Dorie thought. _"I must be dreaming or something."_

"Dorie, is something wrong?" Mrs. Goodwyn asked.

"Uh, no, no, Mom," Dorie said nervously.

"Still, do you want some breakfast?"

Before Dorie could answer, Mirabelle and Reanne came inside the house to see Dorie.

"Dorie, you won't believe what happened outside," Mirabelle said.

"Come on, we'll show you," Reanne said as she and Mirabelle grabbed her arm.

"I guess I'll see you later, Mom and Dad," Dorie said as they went out the door.

"Now what was that for?" Mrs. Goodwyn asked.

"I have no idea," Mr. Goodwyn responded.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Dorie finds out that something is really wrong with her._


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

* * *

As the witchlings went out to visit Patina and Lorelei, Dorie was still hearing strange things when people talk to her. Reanne and Mirabelle tricked Dorie into believing that something happened outside.

"Dorie, are you all right?" Reanne said.

"Hmm? Reanne, we have to ask Patina to see if something is wrong with me."

"You didn't answer my question, Dorie."

"Oh, I am fine, thanks."

"What are you two sitting around for? Let's go!" Mirabelle told them. A little later, they reached the magic shop.

"Patina! Lorelei! We're here with Dorie!" Reanne shouted.

"Use your indoor voice next time, Reanne," Patina said from the other room.

"Sorry."

"Patina, Dorie has a problem," Mirabelle explained. "She hears strange things when people talk to her."

"She hears strange things, eh?" Patina said as she and Lorelei flew down to them. "Mirabelle, that is just one of the many side effects of this magic potion we've been working on, the one that you three sipped to see if it has any defects a few days ago, remember? It's just temporary; it'll go away for about an hour."

"In the meantime, go and try to practice your spells, okay?" Lorelei suggested.

"Okay!" The witchlings did as Lorelei told them. An hour later, Dorie's fairy, DoDo, popped up to greet them.

"DoDo? (Dorie?)" DoDo asked Dorie.

"DoDo, what are you doing here?"

"DoDo-DoDo-DoDo (I found this map lying around the floor)."

"What's a map doing here in the first place?" Dorie asked as she took the map from the pink fairy. "It says here that this is a map to Lunaverse. How come Patina didn't tell us about this?"

"DoDo-DoDo (I don't know, Dorie)."

"Well, DoDo, I have put it in my room where it'll be safe, and then I'll try to give it to her tomorrow."

The next day, Dorie and Caitlyn were in the living room watching TV when the phone began ringing.

"I'll get it," Caitlyn said as she got up to answer it. "Hello? Yeah? Okay, I'll tell her."

"Who was it, Caitlyn?"

"It was Mirabelle. She wants you to come over to her house."

"Well, Caitlyn, we have to go lock up first before our parents come back."

* * *

_Next Chapter: Mirabelle explains some things to Dorie and Reanne._


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

* * *

After Dorie locked up the house, she and Caitlyn went to Mirabelle's house for the meeting. Dorie had returned the map to Patina along the way.

"Tell me again the reason why are you dragging me to this place, Dorie."

"Because, Caitlyn, Mirabelle wants to explain something to us."

Later, at Mirabelle's bedroom, Dorie, Caitlyn, and Reanne listened to Mirabelle.

"Well, gang, I have one thing to say: I won't be seeing you for the next three days because, starting tomorrow, I'll be visiting my aunt in another town. Until I come back, you'll go on without me."

"Will you be safe?" Reanne asked.

Mirabelle nodded. "Well, I guess we'll be seeing you soon, Mirabelle," Dorie said as she, Caitlyn, and Reanne left. The next day at school, Dorie walked up to Todd for a chat.

"Hey, Todd," she said.

"Goodwyn? What are you doing here?"

"May I have a quick word with you?"

"Go ahead."

"You know Mirabelle from our class, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"She told me that she's visiting her aunt for three days, and Reanne and I will go on without her and --"

"Whoa, Dorie! You don't have to go rapid fire on me, okay?"

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I just didn't mean offend you."

"I guess you're right. I'll take that thing I said back, Dorie."

"Oh, look at the time. I have to go to next class, bye!"

"For one thing, Dorie's second-rate," Todd thought, "yet she… What am I saying? But still."

Two days later at the magic shop, Dorie and Reanne were using their magic as a test to improve their skills when Patina came in.

"You two girls come out here for a moment," she said. "Mirabelle's back from her trip."

Excited, Dorie and Reanne came to greet her.

"Mirabelle, you're back," Reanne said. "How's your visit with your aunt?"

"Not bad, I guess."

"Come on, Mirabelle, let's go practice our magic," Dorie said.

Later that night, while the rest of her family was watching TV, Dorie was in her bedroom talking with Reanne on the phone.

"Well, what are we going to do tomorrow, Dorie?" she asked her.

"That depends, but we're going to use our magic for tomorrow."

* * *

The End 


End file.
